Great Man
by L.A Lights
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, yang aku yakin tidak akan memiliki sisi kebaikan barang sedikit saja. Dia tukang mabuk, suka balapan, suka membawa wanita berbeda ke rumahnya. Dia adalah lelaki yang menurutku pribadi tak ada bagus-bagusnya-ok, mungkin fisik harus kuakui bagus. Tapi ... semua kejelakan padanya harus kutelan paksa setelah aku tau siapa Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah lelaki yang hebat.


_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rate : Teen_

 _Warning : Alternate Universe._

 _L.A Lights_

 _._

 _._

 _Dia adalah lelaki yang menyebalkan, sok keren dan sok tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, tetangga sebelah rumahku yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi musuhku dalam hal olok-olok._

 _Lelaki berparas dingin yang aku yakin tidak akan memiliki sisi kebaikan barang sedikit saja. Dia tukang mabuk, suka balapan, suka membawa wanita berbeda-beda ke rumahnya. Dia adalah lelaki yang menurutku pribadi tak ada bagus-bagusnya-ok mungkin fisik harus kuakui bagus. Tapi ... semua kejelakan padanya harus kutelan paksa setelah aku tau siapa Sasuke Uchiha sesungguhnya. Dia berbeda._

"Duduk dengan cangkir cafein kesayanganmu lagi, Pink?"

Haruno Sakura mendelik tak suka akan suara bariton barusan, dia menoleh sembari mengangkat kepalan tangannya. "Diam kau pantat ayam! Daripada kau huh, membawa 'kesenanganmu' yang lain lagi?" wanita dengan helaian pinknya menatap lelaki itu sinis.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dengan sosok wanita dalam rangkulannya. "Ya, ini jauh lebih baik. Dan lihatlah dirimu! Apa pacarmu hanya secangkir cafein?" Sasuke pun tak kalah sinis menatap gadis itu, dia melangkah seraya menuntun teman kencannya yang mabuk.

"DIAM KAU AYAM!"

Hal seperti ini sering terjadi, bahkan nyaris tiap hari. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sudah biasa akan adu mulut keduanya yang sudah lumrah. Sakura tau kalau apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke hanya sebatas ejekan atau olok-olok semata, pun sebaliknya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan tergesa di stasiun _Elarty_ yang nampak ramai, mengumpat berkali-kali sembari terus menambah kecepatan tapak kakinya.

"Sial aku kesiangan." dia bergumam sembari memencet peta jalan dimesin serta memasukkan selembar uang dalam mesin. Tak lama sebuah koin plastik keluar dari mesin tersebut. Meraih serta berjalan tergesa seraya menggenggam koin itu sampai langkahnya membawanya masuk dalam Kereta. Yap, kereta listrik.

Penuh, suasana penuh dan sialnya dia tak ada tempat duduk. Sampai iris _emerald-_ nya menangkap sosok yang berada persis disebelahnya. Duduk dengan tangan tersilang didepan dada-Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau duduk pink?" lelaki itu menawarkan. Seringaian mengejek nampak di bibirnya.

Sakura terdiam tak mau menyahut barang sedikitpun. Lebih memilih berdiri serta berpegangan dengan tangan kanannya daripada duduk bekas tempat pantat ayam itu.

"Pink!"

"Damn!" Sakura menoleh serta menatap lurus sepasang jelaga lelaki itu. "Ok, aku mau duduk dan singkirkan pantatmu yang bau itu segera."

Sasuke terkekeh dalam posisi duduknya. Dia mengerling jahil. "Tapi sayang aku membawa 'adik' bersamaku."

Sakura bingung tak mengerti, alisnya naik perlahan. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menahan tawa kecilnya dengan cara menggigit pelan bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. "Yah, aku membawa 'adik' bersamaku. Jadi ... jika kau mau duduk sini aku pangku, tapi otomatis 'adik'ku berdiri." dia berkedip nakal pada Sakura.

Beberapa wanita yang ada disana terkikik geli mendengar ucapan blak-blakan lelaki itu.

"Kau," Sakura sedikit merona malu. "Dasar mesum."

.

.

.

Dengan kesal Sakura menoleh kebelakang, menatap sinis lelaki berambut raven tersebut. "Berhenti mengikutiku."

Sasuke tertawa perlahan. "Percaya diri sekali dirimu, pink!"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya pertanda dia tak puas akan ucapan itu. "Lalu kenapa sedari keluar dari _Elarty_ serta naik bus kau masih menunjukkan batang hidungmu padaku? Bahkan sampai di Hospital, hm?" dia berdacak pinggang serta sedikit mendongak menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesis dan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi samar suaranya masih terdengar oleh Sakura. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Mati saja kau." umpat Sakura pelan sembari menunggu lampu merah, dia akan menyabrang. Tapi entah kenapa dia penasaran dengan lelaki itu.

Penasaran, Sakura menengok kembali kearah Sasuke yang sebelumnya menuju arah barat, dimana Sakura akan menyabrang ke timur saat ini. Nampak lelaki itu memasuki sebuah kedai makanan.

"Mau apa dia?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bahkan dia sampai tak sadar jikalau lampu merah sudah menyala. "Ah, pasti janjian dengan teman kencannya yang lain."

Sakura kembali menghadap kedepan, dia cemberut begitu saat akan melangkahkan kakinya berbagai kendaraan berlalu lalang, sial. Lampunya berganti hijau, dan mau tak mau dia harus menunggu kembali.

Iseng dia menoleh kembali ke tempat Sasuke tadi, dan alisnya menikuk tajam begitu melihat lelaki berprawakan tegap tersebut menenteng sekantung kresek berisikan makanan.

'Mau apa dia membawa sebanyak itu?' begitulah yang difikirkan Sakura saat ini. Sampai _emerald_ nya mendapati lelaki itu memasuki bus yang berhenti di halte yang tak jauh darinya.

Penasaran kian menyelubungi hati gadis itu. Berdecak, Sakura berlari kesana, tepat ketika bus yang ditumpangi Sasuke melaju. Tapi bukan bus itu tujuannya, melainkan taxi.

Segera Sakura membuka pintu belakang taxi tersebut seraya berucap cepat. "Ikuti bus itu."

.

.

.

Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan santai dengan jarak aman. Dirinya tak mau sampai ketahuan dan pastilah Sasuke akan mengejeknya.

Lelaki itu berjalan santai dikawasan yang pastilah tak menyenangkan ini. Sampai Sasuke berbelok menuju gang yang ada disampingnya.

"Mau apa dia?" Sakura makin penasaran sembari terus mengikuti dengan jarak seaman mungkin. Sampai dia mendapati banyak anak-anak berusia sekitar lima sampai delapan tahunan menyungkinkan cengiran mereka pada Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam seraya menatap mereka dari balik tembok. Ada rasah aneh menatap pemandangan tersebut dan lelaki itu.

"Halo anak-anak! Kakak bawakan makanan banyak untuk kalian."

Suara Sasuke dengan nada ceria terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, bagaimana mungkin sosok Uchiha Sasuke bisa begitu hangat saat bersama para anak-anak itu?

"Kak Sasuke baik deh." seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahunan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Pun dengan lelaki itu yang balas senyum sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ada enam anak kecil berusia delapan sampai enam tahun yang termuda. Lelaki dan perempuan. Nampak jelas tertangkap pandangannya bahwa anak-anak itu amat menyayangi Sasuke. Dan ... lelaki itu juga sama.

'Orang yang kukira tak ada bagus-bagusnya ternyata seperti ini,' Sakura membatin seraya mengusap matanya yang sembab. 'Dasar pantat ayam.' bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

.

.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Sakura, tolong bukakan pintunya. Ibu sedang sibuk memasak."

Sakura yang sedang tiduran dikamar dengan sebuah majalah menjadi bacaannya berdecak sebal. Dengan malas wanita itu turun dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa pink-nya.

Pintu dia buka dan yang dia dapati adalah lelaki dengan rambut model pantat ayamnya.

"Sasuke?" sedikit keterkejutan nampak diraut muka wanita 26 tahun tersebut. "Ada apa?" dia bertanya sopan. Entah kenapa mengetahui sisi lain lelaki itu seminggu yang lalu membuatnya aneh.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek seperti biasa. "Aku bosan dirumah dan berencana mengunjungi anak-anak, kau mau ikut?"

"Hah?!" Sakura ternganga, tentu saja yang diucapkan Sasuke dapat Sakura pahami.

"Jangan pasang wajah anehmu itu, pink! Lagipula apa kau tak bosan berkali-kali menguntitku bersama anak-anak itu, hm?" Sasuke berseringai penuh kemenagan kala dua belah pipi Sakura merona malu.

Sakura membuang mukanya, bagaimana bisa pantat ayam itu tau jika dirinya sudah beberapa kali mengikutinya dalam seminggu lebih ini?

"Aku tunggu di depan," Sasuke berbalik seraya merogoh ponselnya. "Dan lekaslah ganti baju, pink."

Tersadar, segera saja Sakura berbalik badan menuju kamar mandi dengan umpatan kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini adalah kakak Sakura." Sasuke berkata dengan nada seperti biasa kala dihadapan para anak-anak tersebut.

Sontak keenam bocah tersebut berteriak mengucapkan kata **Salam kenal kak Sakura** dengan nada penuh ceria. Dan mau tak mau Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut anak-anak itu.

"Oh ya, Kakak dan Kak Sasuke membawa makanan banyak lho! Ayo makan." Sakura menjinjing sekantung penuh makanan dan makanan ringan lainnya. Anak-Anak itu bersorak senang.

Mereka duduk lesehan memutar diatas lantai rumah sederhana yang sengaja di belikan Sasuke untuk mereka. Lelaki itu tak tega.

"Oh ya, apa kak Sakura pacarnya kakak Sasuke?" Konohamaru, nama anak berusia delapan tahun sekaligus tertua bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Dan hal iti sontak membuat Sakura merona malu seraya menggeleng.

"Wah sayang sekali. Padahal Kakak Sakura cocok lho dengan kak Sasuke." anak termuda sekaligus wanita bernama Meogi menimpali jujur dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan anak-anak lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Hn, sudahlah! Kalian makan dulu yang banyak nanti lanjutkan lagi obrolannya." Sasuke mengacak rambut Meogi lembut.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan kesudut seraya menatap keluar lewat jendela. Wajahnya nampak damai terkena cahaya langit sore.

"Kau baik sekali." Sakura berkata dan ikut menengok luar jendela bersama lelaki itu. "Bahkan aku tak pernah mengira kau sebaik ini."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Hei, ini bukan pujian tau," Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke. "Aku berkata jujur."

Sasuke terdiam seraya melirik sekilas Sakura. "Kau lihat anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia yang tertua dan memiliki pemikiran bertanggung jawab. Dia menjaga anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya sekaligus mencarikan makanan bersama Udon. Yang itu." Sasuke menunjuk anak berkacamata ingusan yang nampak ceria menyantap makanan.

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Keduanya terpaut setahun dan hanya mereka berdua yang lelaki. Konohamaru dan Udon mengamen dan meminta-minta agar bisa membelikan makanan untuk ke empat anak lain. Aku bangga pada mereka berdua." Sasuke tersenyum seraya menatap intens wajah Konohamaru dan Udon.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bertemu mereka?" Sakura bertanya seraya menatap anak-anak tersebut.

Sasuke menaruh dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat. "Waktu tak sengaja jalan bersama salah satu teman kencanku. Konohamaru dan Udon di cegat anak remaja jalanan. Uangnya diambil, mereka menangis."

"Aku mendekati mereka berdua dan bertanya. Konohamaru bilang keempat 'adiknya' belum makan sedari kemarin," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Dan saat itulah aku sering mengunjungi mereka."

"Adik? Jadi keempatnya adik Konohamaru?"

"Tidak! hanya menganggapnya adik." Sasuke berseringai nakal kala mengingat kejadian seminggu lebih yang lalu. "Adik dalam Elarty."

Sakura melongo, lantas memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. "Bisa-bisanya kau bergurau saat sedang serius."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya, dan kenapa kau menolong mereka?"

Sasuke menoleh serta menatap lurus sepasang _emerald_ Sakura, dia tersenyum simpul. "Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi?"

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bersamaan hubungan keduanya yang lebih membaik. Tak ada olok-olok atau lain sebagainya. Lebih dekat bersama anak-anak itu entah kenapa membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersama mereka dan ... bersamaku?"

Membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. "Maksudmu?" berharap semoga yang baru dia dengar bukanlah sebatas ilusi.

Sasuke berdehem seraya menatap anak-anak yang tersenyum padanya. Lantas Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Yah, tinggal bersama mereka. Ada kau dan aku." wajahnya merona malu.

Sakura tersenyum seraya memekuk erat tubuh tegap lelaki itu. "Sayangnya aku tak bisa menolaknya."

"YAAAHHHH!" Anak-anak berteriak kegirangan sembari berlari memutari tubuh dua anak adam yang tengah berpelukan. Aura bahagia terpancar dari raut muka semuanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura larut dalam pelukan panjang. Seolah tak mau melepasnya.

 _Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki yang hebat._

 **END**

 _see you again._

 _REVIEW_


End file.
